the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Peel
Christine Peel (born March 12th 2000) is a fifth year student who attends Dundundun Jelly School. She is a narcissistic girl who is always taking selfies and boasting about her beauty. Harry Smith says if you cut off her head, she would still take 300 selfies in 3 minutes before she dies. Christine always tells him to shut up when he says this. Sometimes she photoshops her selfies before posting them to social media to attract more attention. She plans to move to Pop Town after leaving school. Christine only speaks and writes in SMS language, and some of her text messages are composed entirely of emojis. Nick Jones often told on her for texting under her desk in class. Her conformist traits also make her a huge poser, hence she often buys merchandise relating to franchises she knows very little about. She is a huge fan of No Direction and will.i.steal, and often watches DKR88, g(x) and Hyper Senior's music videos in the school library. Her favourite radio station is KidBop; she approves of the radio station knocking others off air. Recently she has gained a huge addiction to the website Bumfeed. Christine has low intelligence and poor maths skills. Her physical abilities are gradually improving; she was given a B for this on her school report in December 2015. She does, however, often cause disruption in school. In February 2016 she also started smoking, though over time she has lost interest. In April 2017, she was diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder. In the episode Christine Peel Excites Boys, Christine decided to wear a bikini to Colham High School, attracting many of the boys. However, Pamela Milne, Nicola Mitchell and Cara Wallace, who were skiving college, later arrived dressed in bikinis and stole all the attention from her. The next day she punched Catriona McMillan and threw chairs and tables out the window over her jealousy. Robert Sullivan expelled her and transferred her to Dundundun Jelly School over this, along with further unrest the situation caused. Relationships Family Christine lives with her mother Diane Peel and her father Ryan Peel. She does not get on with her parents due to her laziness and constant moaning at home; they are so sick of her that they put her in Dundundun Jelly School's boarding houses as soon as they opened in January 2017. Sexual status Christine is ranked at number 2 in the Boys Popularity Scale. She formerly dated Alan Ross who was drawn to her after he saw one of her photoshopped selfies, however he dumped her in favour of 5th year pupil Sally Brittan; Christine cried and screamed for the rest of the day. Additionally, she is jealous of Pamela's attractiveness and hates her as a result, often commenting that her clothes look tacky. Christine had a crush on Ryan McLintock which intensified these negative feelings towards her. Other relationships Christine was friends with Mae MacDonald and a member of her gang The Confidential Cuties Club, in which she had the role of a spy, though she left when Mae forced her to sleep on her treehouse floor at her sleepover. She has become friendly with Jennifer Walker and Sarah Newton at Dundundun Jelly School. Video game appearances Christine makes an appearance in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which she, Mae and Louisa McIntyre fight Harry for throwing slugs at them and hurling dog poop at the Confidential Cuties Club's treehouse. Harry ultimately wins the battle. Quotes *"Harry loves Mae! Harry loves Mae!' - appears in Harry Smith's Lucky Love Escape *"But first, let me take a selfie!" - appears in various episodes *"You ruined my selfie!" - appears in various episodes *"Shut up Harry!" - appears in various episodes *"OMG, this injection can't leave a mark on my arms! Then I'll have to use filters for my selfies!" - appears in Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection *"I'm so tired..." - appears in various episodes *"Why? Simply because I want to." - appears in Christine Peel Excites Boys *"Look at my sexy body, guys!" - appears in Christine Peel Excites Boys Category:Characters Category:Conformists Category:Bespectacled characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Dundundun Jelly School students Category:Jellies Category:Characters with disorders